Go Go
Go Go is a song performed by Jibbs. The song is featured on the Bratz: Motion Picture Soundtrack album and in Bratz: The Movie. Lyrics Ay yo A big, big kid - part two I-I-I-I-I really don't think You know too much about go go But if you ain't feeling me Then you need go 'head and go, go, go But if you really feeling 'expialidocious with it Don't nobody get it twisted, when it come on, get to twisting And I must p--- so heavy, I am so athletic I get your head the spinning (you will need a paramedic) Throw your hands in the air and then you take it low Then spin that girl around when you take it slow This is go go, go, go, go, go This is go go, I gotta let you know I think I got the right that I should let you know I know I got the light and I'mma let it glow This is go go (yeah), go, go, go, go (it's ya boy Jibbs) This is go go, (I'm back again) I gotta let you know (yo) I'm all about my team when I step on the scene Tryna beat ya ? But you know ya boy Jibbs gotta have as many ? ? arena Spitting flows, that's me now Couldn't get these people outta my face They were ? avoid my team 'Cause the boy is a beast I'm up on a ride, you up on a high When it come to math I'mma subtract and add up my dollar 'Cause you know you gotta know a little math to divide So do that go go, stop and do that robo' Cop doing it slow-mo, then I call it that go go Throw your hands in the air and then you take it low Then spin that girl around when you take it slow This is go go, go, go, go, go This is go go, I gotta let you know I think I got the right that I should let you know I know I got the light and I'mma let it glow This is go go, go, go, go, go This is go go, I gotta let you know (Yo, yo, yo) Shawty, it's your birthday I think that you can make it on your worst day Even if it's on a Friday or Thursday Do it like you're on Soul Train Hey, you don't know how to do it? Then watch somebody else Don't always need to be ?, you can do it by yourself And have a good time, girl, you know you fine But all you gotta do is, yo (go go) yo (go) yo, go on Now throw your hands in the air and then you take it low Then spin that girl around when you take it slow This is go go, go, go, go, go This is go go, I gotta let you know I think I got the right that I should let you know I know I got the light and I'mma let it glow This is go go, go, go, go, go This is go go, I gotta let you know Know I got the light and I'mma let it glow Category:Bratz: Motion Picture Category:Bratz: Motion Picture Soundtrack Category:Bratz Lyrics Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Motion Picture Lyrics